


Imagine Your OT3 (Prank Style)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, MY BABIES, Sweet Summer Children, salty winter adults, these three, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Based on a delightful post by joys-blog-of-ocs-and-whump on tumblr:"Person B and C: *Sceams*Person A: “I don’t know them”"





	Imagine Your OT3 (Prank Style)

They’d been through so much together - seen so much together - that sometimes they forgot.

That they used to prank each other, play Scrabble together. Drink beer together to enjoy themselves, not to cope themselves into oblivion.

So, Mack decided to remind them.

He intended his prank to work on Fitz, Simmons, and Daisy. 

He’d even enlisted May to help him get all three of them to walk into the lab together at the same time.

(Yo-Yo objected on principle. She had her own prank planned for the throuple, and she didn’t need any competition from Mack.)

As it turned out, only Daisy and Fitz encountered Mack’s jump scare mop-gone-wild (”old school is the best school,” he’d insisted to a skeptical May) - Jemma had turned around at the last moment, to investigate a lab result beeping on one of her computers.

But Daisy and Fitz’s reactions to Mack’s rigged mop coming up to nearly face level, sudden and silent, had Fitz screaming and wishing for his monkey, and it had Daisy… well, it had Daisy yelping and instinctively quaking the mop right apart.

Jemma looked up from her computer, having barely flinched, watching both her girlfriend and her husband realize that it was a prank, not an enemy, that Mack was in the corner laughing and May was in the other corner smirking and that Daisy had just quaked apart… a mop.

“I swear I’ve never even met these two,” she shrugged mildly, fighting back a smile as Daisy and Fitz started immediately brainstorming ways to get back at Mack, and et tu, May, and Fitz definitely needs an emotional support monkey with him at all times because he’s earned the right to that special friendship living on this damn bus with this damn family, hasn’t he?

Jemma just smiles as Mack wraps his arms around Daisy and Fitz, Mack laughing openly, Daisy and Fitz pretending not to laugh as they plotted their begrudging revenge.


End file.
